


The Passerby

by UAs_Fics



Series: Pre-Game [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Gerson finds an unexpected visitor hiding in his shop.





	

Title: The Passerby  
Fandom: Undertale  
Rating: G  
Ships: N/A  
Content Warnings: N/A

__________________________________________

The crab apples scattered across the floor of his shop at the sound of the crash. The old turtle huffed before reaching for his cane. What monster would want to be out causing so much noise this early? “Probably some rowdy kids,” he grumbled, looking around. He couldn't see the source of the crash, but that didn't mean much. There were so many hideaways that those hooligans could be hiding in after causing such a ruckus.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerson saw a sea horse jump into the river. A pink ghost looked around wildly. After a moment, the ghost seemed to shrug--in the only way monsters without shoulders could--and turned around.

Gerson chortled at the sight. That Aaron child, always getting into trouble. Not too surprising, Gerson supposed. The old turtle remembered Aaron’s father and grandfather were also troublemakers. He debated going back to tidy up his wares, but decided against it. It had been awhile since he'd visited King Fluffybuns. The king hadn't been taking his usual walks around the kingdom lately. When that happened, it was high time Gerson got around to chatting with his old war buddy. He knew Asgore could surely use the company; after all, they had recently obtained another human soul, hadn’t they? It always seemed up to Gerson to go pull that old goat out of his guilt ridden slump.

Gerson picked up his “Closed” sign from behind the counter and hung it on a nail in the wall beside the counter.

He didn't worry about locking the place up. No one would _dare_ to steal from the Hammer of Justice! Or, at least, no one would be cruel enough to steal from an old veteran like him.

Gerson rolled his shoulders, nearing the River Person's port. His old bones were getting stiff. His trick knee was acting up again. A sign of rain on the surface. He frowned, looking up at the cavern ceiling. A few stray drops from the ever-growing stalagmites dripped into the river ahead.

The splashing of the river boat's feet against the water filled the cavern as Gerson neared. He rested against his cane. The belly of the River Person's boat nearly skimmed the water’s surface as it ran along. The old turtle narrowed his eye, trying to pick out the passengers that were overloading the boat. _The Canine Unit,_ he realized, seeing a few snouts poke around the River Person's cloak. The dog-headed boat skidded to a stop, nearly spraying Gerson with cold water.

“Tra la la,” the River Person sang, “come again some time.”

“Thank you,” Dogamy replied as he hopped off the boat. Dogamy lowered his head to the ground, sniffing.

“Got anything?” Dogressa asked.

“Nothing,” her husband shook his head. “Canine Unit, fan out! Tell everyone to stay inside their homes!”

Gerson waited a moment as the unit took off barking and yipping down the hall. “What's the matter? Tracking down a wounded fox?” Gerson chuckled.

Dogamy blinked as he took notice of the old turtle. “Mr. Gerson, sir! I'm sorry, I hadn’t noticed you there.”

“It’s alright, but what is it you’re all so excited about?”

“We are currently on the trail of a human,” he replied hastily. “That is why, for safety reasons, we’re going to have to ask you to return to your home. This human may be armed and dangerous.”

Dogressea popped up beside him. “But don’t you worry! We'll sure beat them here.” She grabbed hold of her husband’s forearm. “Come on, let's go! Get home safe, Mr. Gerson!”

Dogamy nodded and the couple took off down the path. 

Gerson tapped his cane against the ground a few times. “Ah, to be young.” He leaned towards the River Person.

“Age is but a concept, a forced, unnerving concept” the River Person replied, petting the dog head of their boat.

Gerson let out a hardy chortle at their comment, “Agreed.” He then sighed. “I hate to be leaving you after coming all the way here, but you heard the dogs.”

The River Person bobbed their head. “I heard, saw, smelled them. Tra la la. Be safe,” they pushed off from the port, “or not.”

“Same to you.” Gerson waved them off.

***

Gerson paused at the crossroads. The rain from the surface was starting to seep through the earth into the cavern. He turned his head but couldn't see anyone up the west corridor. The Canine Unit must have already herded everyone inside. They had already searched his place before Gerson had returned. Muddy paw prints were all over the floor, nose prints on the glass bottles of sea tea, even his sign had been knocked off the wall.

With his cane, he picked the sign up before wandering inside where his earlier mess of crab apples still lay strewn across the floor. His bones creaked as he crouched down, picking up the apples. As he reached for the last of the apples, something behind one of the stacks of junk filled boxes caught his eye: A purple shoe string. “Eh? Now what's this?” He grabbed the end of it and tugged.

There was a shuffling sound as the string pulled back out of his fingers. 

He raised an eyebrow, straightening himself up. He set the apples gently onto the counter. Gerson reached up, tapped the top box gently on the side with his cane, and tried to coax out the monster hiding behind it. “Come on now, I know you're there. Just come on out and I won't tell your parents you were snooping around my store.” 

The monster behind the boxes moved further to the other side in an attempt to stay hidden. 

“Probably just hiding from that human the dogs are sniffing around for, aren't ya? No worries, youngin. The Hammer of Justice, Gerson, will protect ya!” Gerson lowered his cane. He couldn't push the box anymore without risking it falling off and breaking whatever was inside it.

Rolling his eye at the other monster's antics, Gerson reached for the top box. He pulled it away, setting it on the counter next to the apples. When he turned back, his eye widened. He took a startled step back, bracing himself against the counter.

A human stood, holding up an old notebook. Shaking, the human scooted out from behind the boxes. “D-do not think I am n-not dangerous because I am not tr-traditionally armed.” She swallowed hard, lifting the book higher above her head. “This notebook is very deadly! So! I will ask you...kindly to please...please move aside from the exit.”

Gerson glanced behind him. Why had the dogs not found this human when they had messed up his shop? He fixed his eye on the girl. “I've been around a long time, and I have to say, this is the first time someone has threatened me with a ratty magazine.”

“'Ratty magazine'?” the human echoed, turning to look at the notebook. 

As she did, Gerson swiped up his cane and knocked the book from her hands onto the floor. 

The human gasped, scrambled for it, but missed as Gerson flicked his wrist, creating a row of large, blue magic hammers between the two of them.

“Wa ha ha! Fell for the oldest trick in the book, didn't we?” Gerson laughed at her, picking up her notebook.

“Hey! Return that to me! That is my private property, and you, sir, have no right to snoop!” The girl snapped, almost touching one of the hammers.

“You should feel lucky I'm not making you empty your pockets, girly. That's what I usually do to folks who sneak into my store.” Gerson grumbled, flipping through the battered book.

Inside, he found many pages filled with notes and sketches; some about certain types of monsters or plants, some about The Underground itself, some about the workings of magic. He paused at a sketch of a goat-like monster with the words “Ruin Caretaker? Best monster cook?” scrawled beside a note on height estimation.

He clicked his tongue, filing the knowledge away for later. He snapped the book shut and allowed the hammers to dissipate. Gerson held out the book to its owner. “Some interesting notes there, whipper snapper. Though, you confused a soul mode with normal attack magic.”

She snatched the book back and clutched it against her chest, her brow furrowed. “Excuse me? Soul modes?” She relaxed ever so slightly. “What are those? Is that when the attack is a blue color? Like the hammers just then?”

Gerson shook his head. “No, that's a form of attack magic.” A smile then crossed his beak. “If you have the time to spare, why not have some sea tea with me in the back?”

The human squinted at the monster. She pushed her glasses up her nose. “I would rather we have it out here... That is, if you don't mind.”

Gerson laughed. “If you wanna dine among shiny trash, be my guest.” He tossed her a crab apple before going for two bottles of sea tea.

***

“Monster magic is truly remarkable!” the human exclaimed, scribbling furiously in her notebook. “To think I didn't even believe in magic until I came down here. I can't wait to bring all this knowledge back home.”

Gerson frowned. “Yes, magic is something monsters have always had advantage in, but it's our magic that caused us to be trapped down here.”

The human looked up suddenly, confused. 

“I suppose the monster you were staying with in the Ruins never mentioned that?”

“Yes. I mean...no?” She fiddled with her pencil, not making eye contact. “She actually told me that humans were scared because...they couldn’t understand magic...that that fear made them want to get rid of monsters.”

Gerson nodded, stroking his scraggly beard. “Humans fear what they do not understand. That's what I remember most about ‘em.”

“Not all humans!” she retorted quickly. “I mean...I was scared when I first came here. I reacted harshly at first, but now I want to know so much! I think if we worked together, monster magic and human technology could create something extraordinary.”

“Are all humans like that? Do they all want to learn more?” Gerson fixed his eye on her in an unwavering gaze. 

She squirmed a moment then let out a sigh. She shook her head.

_Even after all these years, humans never change._

The old turtle idly switched his cane to his other hand. “Tell me, how old are you? In human age, would you be considered an adult?”

“I turn fourteen in two months,” she boasted. “That's only two years away from being able to drive a car. So, yes, I am, in fact, practically an adult.”

“Lovely. I would feel bad telling this to a child.” Gerson locked his fingers together. He rested his chin on top of them. “King Asgore is going to kill you.”

The human choked on the bite of crab apple she’d just taken. She pounded her hand against her chest as she coughed. She readjusted her glasses before she spoke. “C-come again?”

“Asgore is one of the, if not _the_ strongest monster in all the Underground.” Gerson’s voice was cold as he spoke. “Like myself, he is a hardened veteran from The War Between Humans and Monsters. But, unlike me, he still has his youth, vigor, and drive to collect all the human souls he needs to break the Barrier. You will be no match for him, girl. He will kill you just like he killed the humans who fell before you. There is no denying this fate if you continue onward.”

His chair creaked as Gerson leaned back. “The only way you could possibly defeat him and return to the surface is if you spent years training. Considering the dog enforcement is searching up and down for you, you really don't have that kind of time before you’re dragged to King Asgore himself.”

“What are you saying?” The human slowly closed her book. “That I should give up? Just let him kill me?”

“What? Oh, no, no, no!” Gerson waved his hands. “You're misunderstanding this old coot! What I'm saying is you should go back to the Ruins. I'm sure the caretaker will be happy to have your company. Maybe she'll even teach you what you need to know to have a fighting chance against Asgore. Don't waste your life on a fool's mission to become a god.”

The human closed her eyes. She took a slow, deep breath. “I can't do that. I have to get back home. My real home. With my human family. I've been away from them for weeks now. I miss them." She squeezed her hands over her notebook. "While Asgore may be strong, if I use logic, I'm sure we can reach an understanding and he'll let me go back home.” She smiled up at Gerson. “Logic will win the day, my good turtle.”

“Well, if that's the case,” he stooped over and picked up a few bottles of sea tea. “Take these. Now, they aren't a gift. You still need to pay for them, but I won’t charge you now. Just be sure to come back sooner rather than later.”

“I'll return the payment with interest. I promise.” The human smiled widely at his kindness, carefully placing the apples and tea in the bag hung over her shoulder. She walked to the exit of the shop, stuck her head out, looked around, then nodded to herself. “I'll be back soon!” The human took off running through the muddy corridor towards Hotland.

Gerson waited a moment then sighed. Well, at least no one could say he didn't try to talk her out of it. Humans never change. Still as determined and bull-headed as ever. Willing to throw their lives away at the smallest thing—no matter how pointless.

The turtle rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Maybe humans and monsters weren't so different. Maybe they both waste time on pointless things, like pitying the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Gerson is an interesting character. His dialogue on the genocide run about having more or less given up hope and that humans would kill them any really just stuck out to me, especially since he's old enough to have seen all the other fallen humans come through waterfall. Thus this little fic was born. =3 I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> \---
> 
> lovingly mended and nursed to beautiful health by beta K  
> -K


End file.
